


Convince Me

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wedding Au </p><p>Or in which Octavia plays matchmaker</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convince Me

**Author's Note:**

> Come join me on tumblr!
> 
> [Over here!](http://onceuponahundred.tumblr.com/)

Making Clarke Griffin wait for you was not a good idea. She was a very impatient woman who couldn’t stand a person being even so much as a minute late. So if you are ever late to a meeting with Clarke Griffin be ready to have her yell at you for a good five minutes before she starts actually talking to you.   

Tapping the top of the table furiously, Clarke glances down at her watch looking at the minutes tick by. She was going to be late if he never showed up. Cursing Octavia under her breath Clarke is about to stand up and head to the wedding by herself (who needs a date anyway?) when he walks through the door.

Eyes scanning the little restaurant Bellamy’s looks for the familiar head of blonde hair. Finally finding her, he makes his way over to Clarke his steps heavy and a scowl stretched across his face. Damn Octavia for making him do this. Damn him for not being able to resist his sister’s wishes. And especially damn Clarke for being so irresistible that he can’t help but want to spend time with her, even though they acted like they hated one another.

Stopping in front of the table where Clarke was seated Bellamy shoves his hands into his pockets and waits for the princess to notice his presence. When she does though all hell breaks loose.

“What the fuck are you doing here, Blake?”

“I heard you needed a date princess. So as always I’ve come to your rescue.”

Clarke glares up at Bellamy her arms crossed across her chest while he justs smirks down at her enjoying their banter like always. Clarke was not amused by any of this and she wanted to know exactly why Bellamy was here.

“The truth now, Blake.”

Sighing Bellamy runs a hand through his hair making the curls stick up even more and Clarke has to resist the urge to lean up and fix them. Bellamy Blake was one attractive motherfucker and Clarke hated him with all her heart. Ever since that day he had walked in on her when she had been changing in Octavia’s room and had decided to be a smart ass and comment on her choice of underwear. (She had been busy that day! Meaning no time to put on the good stuff)

“Well princess, I owe Octavia a favor and so here I am, helping my sister out by helping her best friend out.”

Clarke groans letting her head fall onto the table. She should’ve known that Octavia would pull a stunt like this. That girl had been bugging Clarke for who knows how many years about getting together with her brother. Clarke admits she has thought about Bellamy that way but as soon as he talks any thoughts of them actually being together files out of her head.

“You okay there, princess? We wouldn’t want to be late.”

“Shut up Blake. Just fucking shut up.”

Clarke can practically hear the grin that is stretched across Bellamy’s face. Only he would feel joy out of torturing Clarke like this. Seeing how as she had no other options Clarke knew that if she didn’t want to be a total laughingstock at the wedding she would have to bring Bellamy. So with a sigh she gets out of her seat and stands next to the man that made her blood boil.

“Let’s just go. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can leave later.”

As the pair make their way out of the restaurant and to Clarke’s car there is only one thought on her mind. She was never going to let Octavia set her up with a date again.

 

* * *

 

“Whose wedding are we even going to?”

Glancing over at Bellamy right as they’re about to walk into the church, Clarke lets out a sigh at the question having hoped that he wouldn’t ask her that until she was safely inside the reception hall and had tossed back a few drinks. Taking a deep breath Clarke laces her fingers together before saying, “My ex-boyfriend’s.”

“Why the hell are you going to your ex-boyfriend’s wedding? Wasn’t he the asshole one?”

“Yeah he was. And I’m only going because he personally came and invited me. There was no way I could say no. Not without seeming a like a total loser. So I instead became an idiot and said yes. Then Finn went on to say you should bring a date and I had happily agreed to that as well before I realized I knew virtually no one.”

Seeing Clarke this frazzled made Bellamy grin softly. Normally she was so composed and refined. It was refreshing to see the princess let loose once in awhile. Placing a gentle hand on her arm, Bellamy says, “You know me princess and we are going to show that asshole that he missed out when he cheated on you. He lost his chance with an amazing woman.”

Clarke prided herself on being honest so she was going to have to admit that Bellamy’s words made a deep warmth erupt in the pit of her stomach. A lazy smile stretches across her face and before she knows it she’s taken Bellamy’s hand lacing her fingers with his.

Bellamy is surprised only for a second before he tightens his grip on Clarke’s much smaller hand. The two of them walk into the church hand in hand, the same thought in both their minds. Maybe Octavia had done the right thing by setting them up with one another. Maybe just maybe tonight wouldn’t be as much of a failure as Clarke had originally thought. Maybe Bellamy would actually be bearable company and she would be able to get through this wedding. Just don’t tell Octavia any of this.

 

* * *

 

Throughout the wedding ceremony Bellamy had kept a tight grip on Clarke’s hand never once letting go. Whenever she felt nervous or anxious he would reassuringly squeeze her hand and send her soft smile making all of Clarke’s worried thoughts fade away. Clarke was glad that he was by her side even though she would never admit it out loud.

The two of them were now seated at a table glasses of champagne in both their hands. They were in their own world just talking to one another and not paying attention to what happened around them. Clarke learned about the historical dig that Bellamy might be going on in the future while he learned about how she was using new watercolor techniques in her art class.

“Clarke, I’m so glad you could make it!”

Stiffening at the voice that suddenly appeared Clarke turns around to face her asshole ex-boyfriend Finn. Smiling thinly she forces out, “I’m just so happy to have been able to make it. I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

Finn just smiles at her and there is something dangerous about his smile. Something that didn’t sit right with Bellamy. He moves closer to Clarke placing a protective hand on the small of her back. She turns to face to him, smiling gratefully. This draws Finn’s attention and he asks, “Who is this?”

Before Clarke can reply Bellamy has already said, “I’m Bellamy, her boyfriend. I’ve heard so much about you.”

There’s a warning in Bellamy’s voice. He was letting Finn know that he had made the wrong choice. He had made the wrong decision by choosing to let Clarke go but it worked out for him, since Bellamy was now the one with the girl. A scowl sets across Finn’s face and he growls out, “Well it’s nice to meet you. We should be meeting the rest of our guests. I’ll talk to you later Clarke.”

Clarke just nods vacantly still shocked that Bellamy had introduced himself as her boyfriend. She doesn’t even turn to stare as Finn stalks away with his arm wrapped around his bride’s waist. Clarke instead was more focused on the man sitting next to her. The man that she thought she hated but it turned out that maybe she just liked him a lot.

“You didn’t have to do that Bellamy”

“Yes I did. I did not like the way he was looking at you princess.”

“Well it’s not any of your concern what way he looks at me. You’re not really my boyfriend.”

“We could change that.”

Eyes widening Clarke looks up at Bellamy in shock wondering if he was being serious or not. Taking in the deep tone of his eyes and realizing that he was in fact speaking the truth, Clarke grins widely before saying, “I’ll think about it. You may have to figure out a way to convince me though.”

Bellamy just smirks before leaning down and closing the gap between their lips. Clarke smiles threading her hands to Bellamy’s curls and tilting his head so she could kiss him better. Pulling away before things go too heated Bellamy whispers against her lips.

“Was that enough to convince you?”

Clarke just grins cheekily whispering back, “I don’t know. You may have to try a little bit harder.”

A low chuckle makes its way past Bellamy’s lips but who was he to deny the princess’ wish. So he brings their lips together again, hands on her waist to pull her in closer. Oh yeah they were definitely going to have to thank Octavia for this.


End file.
